


Those Stuffs You Do

by gyussi



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lists, M/M, for replay's woohyun, from replay's sunggyu, hihihi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyussi/pseuds/gyussi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu has never been so in love with someone as much as he is with Woohyun. Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Stuffs You Do

One) because he is a really good listener.

 

Sunggyu likes telling stories. 

 

Not to everyone though, only to people he’s close with, and he likes to tell stories to Woohyun. About his day, about certain people he meets that attracts his attention, about 

what annoys him, about some random stuffs other people will probably don’t care.

 

Woohyun listens to him after all, despite the fact that the story is really unimportant. Sunggyu knows not only Woohyun who would listen, but he

loves spilling everything to the younger because at the end he would say the right things, but definitely not saying some stuffs like, ‘Oh my God, nobody cares,’ or 

just ‘That’s interesting,’ then change the topic because heck, Sunggyu hates that when people do that. He really does. 

 

But Woohyun is different, at least Sunggyu thinks so. He smiles or grins and sends him compliments (that can make Sunggyu’s cheeks hurt because 

of grinning too wide) like he’s really listening and he finds it as interesting as Sunggyu does. He doesn’t complain at how weird it is or how he doesn’t 

care about what happens to the daily life of Kim Sunggyu. 

 

That makes Sunggyu trust Woohyun more and he feels like he can tell anything to the younger, because he has that feeling that Woohyun will make

him feel better immediately, like he has the mantras to erase the pain and problems and burdens from Sunggyu’s mind, and that’s what the older needs:

someone who can listen to his random rants without complaining, instead giving smiles and nods and solutions or reactions, even, compliments. 

 

And Sunggyu has found the right person.

 

Two) Because he can make Sunggyu feels truly loved. 

 

It’s not like Sunggyu doesn’t feel loved by his family, no, his family loves him a lot and Sunggyu loves his family a lot, definitely, 100% sure. But we’re 

talking about lover’s love here, you know, the love you feel from your boyfriend or girlfriend? Woohyun really gives that to Sunggyu, so much until Sunggyu 

sometimes think that he doesn’t deserve this amount of love from Woohyun.

 

Sure, Sunggyu has dated several people before Woohyun came, but never does he feel this loved before by someone. Like, he can even feel Woohyun’s love 

radiating for him from hundreds metres away.

 

Sunggyu doesn’t know if it’s the younger’s eyes, when he’s looking at Sunggyu deeply with a loving gaze Sunggyu can never avert eyes from, like they are 

confessing something Sunggyu can’t really catch but he knows, he just knows, it means something deep and warm because he can feel it, just by looking back. 

 

Or maybe, it’s his words? When he asks Sunggyu to rest and drink medicines when the older is sick, with the soft, husky voice Woohyun has and the older 

can’t help but to obey. When he whispers sweet nothings to Sunggyu’s ears when he’s scared, or when he cries. The strong arms would always be around him 

and Sunggyu will never, ever, ever, refuse to get into Woohyun’s embrace, like it’s his second home because it’s really comfortable. When he calls Sunggyu by

cheesy nicknames, like ‘angel’, ‘sunshine’, ‘beautiful’, or even ‘princess’. Sunggyu nags when Woohyun calls him beautiful, because he’s a man and a man is

not supposed to be beautiful (except Sungjong) and he will tell the younger to call him sexy instead. 

 

Perhaps, it’s his actions? Because Woohyun likes to kiss Sunggyu’s hand although he’s aware that they’re in public, or circle his arms around Sunggyu’s waist

and press their chests together, with them eventually nuzzling to each other and Sunggyu really can’t help the butterflies forming inside his stomach. Not forgetting

the younger’s habit to carry Sunggyu sometimes to put him on their bed, and getting worried too much when Sunggyu complains about his health. 

 

Or probably, it’s all the three above? 

 

Three) Because he can bear with Sunggyu’s personality

 

Sunggyu knows very well that he’s weird, awkward, boring, and weird and awkward. When he’s pissed off, he can be annoying as hell and he’s pissed off a lot, 

mentioning he’s sensitive. But then in a moment he can act cute, like, so, so childish. Like a five years old. He would reach his arms for Woohyun to hug and pouts 

and begs the younger to cuddle with him when in fact he was kind of cold an hour before. 

 

Though, Woohyun never protests, and he has been with Sunggyu for long. Sunggyu does mistake a lot, and he knows he is so mean to Woohyun sometimes. He 

gets mad for stupid things like Woohyun’s being so busy and gets no time for him, or Woohyun doesn’t do what Sunggyu wants even though Sunggyu has never told 

Woohyun what he really wants. Sunggyu is also aware of the fact that he sometimes says the wrong things to Woohyun either.

 

Yet Woohyun doesn’t get mad. He doesn’t say things like ‘you’re annoying’ ‘your moodswing is annoying’. He doesn’t get mad at Sunggyu being cold towards him 

in a sudden, or Sunggyu disappointing him. He doesn’t mind Sunggyu acting like a five years old, instead, he would deal it with a laugh or smile while cooing 

Sunggyu’s behaviour and says ‘why are you so cute?’. Whenever Sunggyu acts cold towards Woohyun in a sudden too, Sunggyu will usually get over it soon and

suddenly become cuddly to the younger and he looks like he doesn’t mind (though Sunggyu sometimes think maybe Woohyun finds him slightly annoying after all.) 

The older would say sorry, but Woohyun will refuse the sorry and says that the fault is in his.

 

Sunggyu doesn’t know if the younger really is that patient, but he’s really, really grateful Woohyun can handle his personality well, without harsh words exchanged or 

without fights. 

And Sunggyu is really, really, really, really in love with this Woohyun. He’s not gonna lie. 

 

Four) Because he’s a really good company

 

Sunggyu is not good at keeping conversation with people. Sometimes he gets nervous of what to say next because he doesn’t want to end it just yet. 

He tries to think about something but at the end, it comes out to be lame, although it doesn’t always happen. He wants to make himself less-awkward 

and less-boring, since he is the kind of person who cares about what people say about him. He’s the kind of person who likes to impress other, because he 

wants to make friends and he doesn’t want to be alone.

 

And why is Woohyun a great company?

 

Because Sunggyu doesn’t have to put so much efforts to keep the conversation going with Woohyun. It just continues subconsciously. 

 

Sunggyu doesn’t feel the compulsion to impress Woohyun, to hide his weird self in front of him, to act cool like general grown up men and he likes the 

feeling. He does care about what Woohyun thinks about him, but he doesn’t feel like ‘I shouldn’t say this, what if he thinks I’m weird? I’m creepy? I’m such a freak?’ 

because somehow Sunggyu knows Woohyun won’t leave him just because he says things that he wants to say (will he?)

 

Sunggyu can talks about his likes for chicken and chocolate, his plans for vacation, his thought about him being a mafia or yakuza, his annoying sister, his love

for teas and milk teas, which he buys almost everyday and he craves almost every morning (he has told Woohyun and Woohyun laughed at it saying 

‘only babies and kids who do cravings’ something like that. And don’t forget the cooing.) Basically, he can tell everything to the younger. He can even tell 

about a hamster he bought but ran away somehow only a week later.

 

 

The topic goes from one to another in pure. Like one moment they’re talking about sending things, then another moment they’re talking about owl, or one moment 

they are putting flower on each other and talks about who’s the prettiest and the next moment they’re talking about clouds, how it looks like a puppy and that one 

looks like ducks and then somehow they talk about how hot Woohyun is.

Beforehand, when they were having their first months in dating, Sunggyu got worried. What if he finds out that I’m awkward and boring and our conversation will be

filled with short replies without emotion? Sunggyu had thought.

 

That doesn’t happen at the end. At least, until now. And Sunggyu hope it will never do. 

 

Five) Because he can make Sunggyu create a list of what he wants to do with Woohyun

 

The list isn’t like 

 

Beat woohyun   
Kill woohyun   
Rape Woohyun

 

No, of course not. The list is about the activities he wants to do with the younger. Like, ‘seeing woohyun play with our children’ ‘make woohyun wear a cute dress’ 

‘fill our shared bedroom’s wall with polaroid pictures of us’ and so on.

 

And so on. Most of the things are crossed though, like ‘seeing sunset with woohyun’ ‘marry woohyun’ ‘go on honeymoon with woohyun’ ‘go to amusement park 

with woohyun’ etc. But Sunggyu will eventually add new things that slip into his mind. The list is surely a long one, since it keeps being crossed out and Sunggyu 

adding new things to the list. 

 

But there are certainly three things that Sunggyu can’t cross out now, and he hopes he will never have to:

 

Stay with Woohyun until he doesn’t need me anymore

Shower Woohyun with love until he’s sick of it

Make Woohyun happy until someone gets to replace me doing it

 

Six) Because he can make Sunggyu grin really, really wide.

 

When Woohyun, for example, suddenly throws a cheesy pick up line between their conversation, or when he keeps being greasy with 

complaining Sunggyu. 

 

Like when he suddenly said that he wanted to be Sunggyu’s energy when Sunggyu complained to the younger that he was really tired, followed with 

Woohyun’s repeated i love yous.

 

When he kissed Sunggyu’s forehead, cheeks, nose, and lips while saying ‘mine’ in each part.

 

Or when he went ‘what did you do to me?’ ‘what? did I do something wrong?’ ‘yes you did something! I feel so sad when being away with you, 

I can’t just sleep without thinking of you, and my heart beats unusually faster when you’re around. What did you do?’ 

 

Cheesy, isn’t it? But that’s Nam Woohyun, Kim Sunggyu’s Woohyunnie that he’s really in love with. 

 

Seven) Because Woohyun is Woohyun

 

Sunggyu can’t imagine if he ended up with a different person at first. Sure, Woohyun doesn’t have a perfect personality. He forgets things easily, he 

doesn’t pull out surprises if there is no special occassion like proposing or anniversary or birthday, he’s really busy, he can’t handle Sunggyu’s teasing, 

but Sunggyu doesn’t really mind all those, because he has got his Woohyun he really loves already.

 

His (I repeat, his.) Woohyun who doesn’t mind to sing Sunggyu to sleep when the older is being clingy, who doesn’t mind to tell a bed time story to the 

older like he is Woohyun’s son instead of his lover.

 

His Woohyun who would pull Sunggyu on his lap and offers ‘want to talk about it?’ when Sunggyu says he has a bad day.

 

His Woohyun who got jealous when Sunggyu complimented someone’s body and decided to go to bed shirtless just to prove that he has a nice body too. (Ahem.) 

 

His Woohyun who has so much nicknames for Sunggyu and when the older asked how can he comes up with so many of them, Woohyun said ‘it comes up 

naturally when you love someone too much’

 

His Woohyun who will beg for Sunggyu and even calls him ‘oppa’ just for a kiss. 

 

His Woohyun who gets jealous of a teddy bear that was given by himself. 

 

His Woohyun who occupies Sunggyu’s mind almost 24/7 because of those sweet little things he did and has successfully stole the older’s heart that

seems like won’t be given back for now.

 

Not that Sunggyu minds.


End file.
